Air filtering devices such as surgical masks (sometimes referred to as hygiene masks, procedure masks, etc.) are often worn by users to, for example, protect the user's mouth and nose from undesirable airborne particles such as bacteria, airborne diseases, and the like. Typically, a mask covers the user's mouth and/or nose and is held in place by a strap, band, or a similar fastening member.